Megaman Battle Network: Full Syncro!
by Giga Sonic
Summary: When a new Navi, a boy, and some New faces apper, this becomes one heck of a showdown. Coming soon: A new chapter It's finished though, just adding goodies.
1. Chapter 1: Waffles

**Megaman Battle Network: Full Snycro!**

Chapter 1: Waffles

After finishing junior high, Lan begins to enjoy his summer vacation.

SNORE SNORE

"Lan, its summer vacation, but you shouldn't have to sleep till 12:56!"

"I can do what I want Megaman…" Lan says after waking up, but not out of bed.

"We were supposed to see Dad today! He was gonna fix some of my program!"

"Snort I remember now, ok lets go!"

"Mom sent an email telling me to wake you, she's shopping. She left Waffles on the table."

"W-waffles? WELL WHAT THE HECK ARE WE WAITING FOR!"

"Sigh He may be my brother, but he's still a lunk head."

Lan picked up his PET and dashed downstairs, forgetting to change.

"WAFFL-"

"… I see you haven't changed a bit Lan…"

"CHAUD! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Your dad sent me knowing you'd get up late, so I had to come wake you up."

"Does everyone have to wake me up?"

"Yes, they do, seeing how you forget to change." Says Megaman. "Jack me in to the copy bot."

"Roger."

"I love these waffles! Mom always cooks the best!"

"Could we hurry?"

"Why? Oh yeah that's right, Dad was gonna give you the same program."

"…"

An alarm goes off.

"Whoops, I set it for 1:13."

"It's not the clock Lan, you got mail!"

"Oh, ok. I'll read it."

"It's Mayl. She wants to talk."

"Tell we have to talk later, we have to leave now!"

"Fine then…"

They got ready, and left for the door. Protoman was standing outside.

"Protoman? Oh, you must've got a copy bot also."

"Hikari hasn't changed a bit."

"…"

They started walking towards the Subway. Chaud was wearing his usual look, but wasn't wearing his vest.

Lan was wearing Blue Jeans, his bandana, and a blue T-shirt.

They got to the subway, and left the station.

Soon after, they arrived at Scilab. They went up to the front and they're was a man standing there.

"AGGG! ROUGE NAVIS! Oh, sorry, it's hard getting use to the copy bots."

"Well I'm Lan Hikari, and this is Chaud. The blue one is Megaman, the Red is Protoman. Were here to see my dad, Dr. Hikari."

"He told me about you! He said you a one of the greatest Netbattlers in the world!"

"That's a bit pushing it."

"Ok, anyways I'll let you boys in."

Lan and Chaud walk in. Scilab has grown a lot, they had to move to a bigger building until the other ones finished rebuilt. They go up the elevator and go into the office.

"Lan! You're here! Any trouble waking him Chaud?"

"Megaman woke me up dad!"

"That's odd. You usually need a need mom also…"

"FORGET IT! Just tell us why you asked us to come here."

"I have finally fixed the bug in the Guts Style system. You can now use it again!"

"YES! Wood Guts, here we come!"

"Of course that's the starting program. And Chaud, Protoman also gets this ability!"

"Thank you very much."

"Just let me install it. It will take time though…"

"Dad, could you just email the program? Mayl wants to talk."

"Ok, sure. Chaud?"

"I'll get it now."

"Ok. And another thing: I have a Navi Clothes customizer. It lets you put clothes on Navis. Try them on Megaman and Roll!"

Wow, thanks! Mayl will love this."

Lan quickly races back to Dencity. He knocks on Mayl's door, with her answering it.

Mayl was not wearing that same old look. No, it was fresh! She had blue jeans on and a tank top with a flower on it. She also had a Flower in her hair.

"Hey Mayl! What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm going on a Cruise with Yai. She said I could bring someone. All of my friends aren't available. So I decided to ask you."

"It seems awkward… But I like it. Sure. Also, Dad got this new program. It's a clothing program for Navis."

"Thanks Lan! The ship leaves Saturday."

"See you then."

Lan heads home. Megaman was already home.

"Hey Megaman! What did you do while I was gone?"

"I tried that new program! Look!"

Megaman was wearing black jeans and a T-shirt with his symbol on it.

"Nice! I like it!"

"Thanks. So what did Mayl want?"

"She wanted to know if I was interested in going on a cruise."

"So are we going?"

"Yep, Saturday."

"Alright. Since Mom is gone, I'll make dinner."

"Snicker Ok Megamom."

"Lan, cut it out."

Lan goes up stairs and gets on his IM.

Lan: Hey Dex, you there?

Dex: Yea, I'm working on using on my new battle chip, Katana.

Lan: I was wondering, wanna battle?

Dex: Gosh, it's been a while. But yea!

Lan: Ok, let me get Megaman.

Lan goes downstairs.

"Hey Megaman, could you stop for a little bit? Dex wants to netbattle!"

"Ok, I need one."

Lan and Megaman head upstairs, and Megaman Jacks into Lan's PC.

Megaman goes into the ADCA Area and finds Gutsman.

"Guts you ready Megaman?"

"You know it!"

They both go into stances, and they both pull out chips.

Dex gets the better draw, with a StepSword. He jumps and attacks Megaman, but Megaman uses a Guard from his draw, making Gutsman off-balance. Megaman quickly pulls out his buster and charges it up, then fires. Gutsman blocks it and throws a guts punch at him. Megaman jumps back, but it turns out to be a Gutspunch thrown at him, literally. Megaman gets hit, but he jumps right back up. Megaman's mad now. He uses Wide blade on Gutsman, then Gutsman falls. Gutsman uses a recover chip, But Megaman Rapidly uses his Megabuster. Gutsman is ticked off. He puts together a Program Advance, Life Sword. He attacks Megaman, and he falls. Megaman gets out a cannon chip and blasts Gutsman. All of a sudden, Megaman gets a ring around him. He goes full Snycro! He pulls out a barrier chip and Zeus Hammer, and then whips the hammer out! Gutsman was defeated, and Megaman and Gutsman jacked out.

Lan: You were pretty good Dex.

Dex: Thanks! Not to bad yourself.

Lan: Dinners ready, gotta go.

Dex: Okay, see yah!


	2. Chapter 2: Blush

Chapter 2: Blush

The next day, Lan Becomes majorly bored. Even Virus busting doesn't help. Yai is on a trip, Dex is in Netopia, and Megaman is off with his fellow Navi friends.

So Lan decides to give Mayl a call.

"Hey Mayl, I got nothing to do. Wanna do something?"

"Sure, why not? Roll is off with Megaman."

"I was thinking of seeing that new Movie, Islands of Romance."

"You? Sit through a chick flick?"

"It has action in it too."

"Ok, I'll pay for the Popcorn."

Lan and Mayl meet up at the theaters, Mayl wearing make-up and pink skirt with a pink tank-top. Lan doesn't change at all.

They order they're tickets and sit and watch. At first, Lan falls asleep. He wakes up to find Mayl crying in his arms about a death. Lan blush's a little.

"SNIFF That movie was sad…."

"I liked it." Lan says with a little blush.

"You really did?"

"I liked it A LOT. Wanna go do something else?"

"I wanted to pick something up at the mall…"

"Ok… (NOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MAN?)"

Lan and Mayl head for the mall, spending hours there. Lan is checking his PET alot, hoping to see Megaman there.

After a few hours, they sit and rest. Mayl spent all her money on shopping, and Lan hardly has any. So Lan buys a Smoothie to share, although they both feel very awkward…

After that, Lan gets sent a folder congaing Zenny from Megaman, as he was busting Virus's and got some. So Lan decides to take Mayl to dinner.

He takes her to a Mexican restaurant, Where Mayl orders a Taco Salad; Lan gets 5 bean burritos... After Finishing, Lan takes her home.

Lan says good night and goes home.

When he gets home, Megaman comes back.

"Megaman! How was your day?"

"It was great, I loved it. You?"

"I went with Mayl to some movies and the mall, and then took her to eat."

"Sounds like someone had a date."

"I did not! I just got really bored…."

"You had a date Lan, admit it."

"NO! You just weren't around…"

"It was a date."

"NO IT WASENT!"

"Chuckle, sure…."

"Ok, maybe it was a date…. and I enjoyed it to… I never knew Mayl like this… I feel all funny…"

"You like her Lan."

"What? That's crazy…"

"Lan, I've seen the way you've looked at her."

"But it just started today."

"Aha! And I saw you while you were drinking that smoothie."

"That was someone else!"

"Lan, don't lie."

"Ok, maybe I do have a crush on her. I SAID MAYBE. But Megaman, I know your looks too."

"What?"

"You like Roll."

"Where did you pick that up?"

"I recorded your time with her, you with her the whole time. However, the others left."

"…"

"Two can play at this game"

"Fine, fine, we will play it your way.

Chapter 3: Date date

Meanwhile at Mayl's house….

"Roll, I'm back!"

"Hey Mayl, how was your date?"

"It wasn't really a date, but it was nice."

"What did you do?"

"Well, let me see: After he called, we went to a movie."

"Was it?"

"Yep. That Romance movie."

"Hahaha, betcha Lan enjoyed that."

"He said he did."

"I didn't except that."

"Neither did I."

"Well, after that, we went shopping."

"Lan agreed to that?"

"Yes, he's so sweet."

"Then?"

"I ran out of Zenny, so he bought a smoothie for me."

"I swear, he's the bravest guy I have ever seen."

"After that, we went to a Mexican restaurant. I got a taco salad of course."

"And Lan?"

"He got Burritos."

"I thought so."

"After that, he walked me home. I can hear him screaming from here, he."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"I did."

"You know, you should try other people."

"What?"

"I mean you should see other people."

"What? It wasn't a date Roll."

"Yeah, but still… Ok, I'm going overboard."

"How was your time with Megaman?"

"He is so sweet, that Mega..."

"Tell me everything!"

"Well, after Gutsman and Glide left, me and Mega went across the net, virus busting. We went to the square also. I got to try that clothing program. So did Mega…"

"What happened?"

"He put a wrong selection in and looked like a big Metter!"

"That's has to be embarrassing."

"It was. I got cyber chocolates. And here's the best part: When we got back. He walked me back and…"

"YOU SAID SHE WAS PRETTY!" Screamed Lan.

"Well, she did."

"I swear Megaman, you're so funny!"

"I said good night… and…."

"He gave you a kiss? That's very odd…"

"It is… but I enjoyed it. He was warm, and it felt lovely…"

"Wow. I didn't know Net Navi's could feel!"

"Me neither. They're goes Lan again…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I gave her a k-kiss…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lan stop! I may never get to fall in love.. I can understand why I felt like doing it; after all I'm built with DNA.. But Roll, she joined in and wrapped her arms…"

"That is weird. And you thought I was on a date!"

"Wow. Maybe there's more to Navi's then we know."

"Yeah. Anyway back to your prob, The Cruise is coming. You're bringing Lan?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, I thought you might want to bring a date date…"

"Well, there's no one…. Besides Lan anyway."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"Roll, I'm bringing Lan!"

"Ok, ok. Just wondering. But wouldn't you want to bring someone else, as a date date?

"Well, yes."

"See?"

"Well I'm still bringing Lan."

"Okay... Well, its time to sleep. Night Mayl."

"Night Roll."

"So, Lan, did you like your time with Mayl?"

"Yea, with the exception of shopping. But otherwise, yea."

"Lan, I think you and her should go out again."

"No. I'll go on Saturday."

"Fine Lan. Anyway, its time for bed. Night Lan."

"Night Megaman."


	3. Chapter 3: Date date

Chapter 3: Date date

Meanwhile at Mayl's house….

"Roll, I'm back!"

"Hey Mayl, how was your date?"

"It wasn't really a date, but it was nice."

"What did you do?"

"Well, let me see: After he called, we went to a movie."

"Was it?"

"Yep. That Romance movie."

"Hahaha, betcha Lan enjoyed that."

"He said he did."

"I didn't except that."

"Neither did I."

"Well, after that, we went shopping."

"Lan agreed to that?"

"Yes, he's so sweet."

"Then?"

"I ran out of Zenny, so he bought a smoothie for me."

"I swear, he's the bravest guy I have ever seen."

"After that, we went to a Mexican restaurant. I got a taco salad of course."

"And Lan?"

"He got Burritos."

"I thought so."

"After that, he walked me home. I can hear him screaming from here, he."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"I did."

"You know, you should try other people."

"What?"

"I mean you should see other people."

"What? It wasn't a date Roll."

"Yeah, but still… Ok, I'm going overboard."

"How was your time with Megaman?"

"He is so sweet, that Mega..."

"Tell me everything!"

"Well, after Gutsman and Glide left, me and Mega went across the net, virus busting. We went to the square also. I got to try that clothing program. So did Mega…"

"What happened?"

"He put a wrong selection in and looked like a big Metter!"

"That's has to be embarrassing."

"It was. I got cyber chocolates. And here's the best part: When we got back. He walked me back and…"

"YOU SAID SHE WAS PRETTY!" Screamed Lan.

"Well, she did."

"I swear Megaman, you're so funny!"

"I said good night… and…."

"He gave you a kiss? That's very odd…"

"It is… but I enjoyed it. He was warm, and it felt lovely…"

"Wow. I didn't know Net Navi's could feel!"

"Me neither. They're goes Lan again…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I gave her a k-kiss…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lan stop! I may never get to fall in love.. I can understand why I felt like doing it; after all I'm built with DNA.. But Roll, she joined in and wrapped her arms…"

"That is weird. And you thought I was on a date!"

"Wow. Maybe there's more to Navi's then we know."

"Yeah. Anyway back to your prob, The Cruise is coming. You're bringing Lan?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, I thought you might want to bring a date date…"

"Well, there's no one…. Besides Lan anyway."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

"Roll, I'm bringing Lan!"

"Ok, ok. Just wondering. But wouldn't you want to bring someone else, as a date date?

"Well, yes."

"See?"

"Well I'm still bringing Lan."

"Okay... Well, its time to sleep. Night Mayl."

"Night Roll."

"So, Lan, did you like your time with Mayl?"

"Yea, with the exception of shopping. But otherwise, yea."

"Lan, I think you and her should go out again."

"No. I'll go on Saturday."

"Fine Lan. Anyway, its time for bed. Night Lan."

"Night Megaman."


	4. Chapter 4: Boyfirend

Chapter 4: Boyfriend

The next day, Mayl awoke to a loud truck... She noticed that someone finally moved into that house. She got dressed, and went downstairs. She stepped outside, and saw a new neighbor.

"Hello?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't notice you. Who are you?"

"I'm Mayl."

"Lovely name, mine is Gaia. You have a Navi?"

"Oh, yes. Her name is Roll."

"Roll, huh? My Navi is Axl."

"W-what brings you here?"

"Oh, so rude of me. My father is working at Scilab now, the HQ at least."

"Wow. If you want, I could show you around."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

**BOOM**

"Snort Wha? What was that?" Lan gets out of bed. "What? Someone is moving in huh? Wait, is that Mayl… Who's he?"

"Lan, don't get Jealous." Megaman says while waking up himself.

"Why would I be? Mayl is just a friend."

"Ok, just checking, I can never be too sure."

"Megaman, what do you think the future holds in store for us?"

"Where did that come from Lan? You don't care, as long as its waffle filled."

"I mean, like out of our uncertain crushes."

"Oh, ok. Lan, don't worry! It may be a passing crush."

"Yeah, your right. Still, I can't stop thinking of her, it's endless."

"The same here Lan, but still it's a passing crush, I'm sure."

"Ok, I hope so… for both our sakes."

Later that night.

"…!… Bye Gaia."

Mayl runs up-stairs.

"Hey Mayl, how did it go?"

"Heavenly Roll, heavenly."

"Your gonna have to tell me something."

"It was amazing. We went to a very fancy restaurant. He paid for it all. We went and got ice cream. Then, we went to see the same movie I saw with Lan. But it felt different…."

"Different like not as strong?"

"No, just, different. He comforted me the whole time. He held me when I cried. And then… We went to the beach to watch the sunset. And then… the next thing I know… we kissed."

"Wow Mayl! How was the impact?"

"It was an awesome felling that I've never felt before... I loved it, and we stayed like that for 20 seconds…. I loved it."

"Wow Mayl…. Are you going to bring him?"

"Yes, but I'm still bringing Lan."

"You're so stubborn. But ok, your choice."

"Don't worry, I'll still have a good time. Both with my friend, and my boyfriend….

Later that night.

"Lan, I got news!"

"On what?"

"Mayl and that boy. I ran into Roll, and used some cyber chocolates to weaken her. She said his name was Gaia, and they went on a date."

"What?"

"He did everything you did, plus more. Lan, also…"

"What?"

"They kissed."

At this point Lan gasped so hard, his throat hurt.

"Lan, are you ok?"

Lan gathered up some of his pride.

"Y-y-yeah, go on."

"She's also bringing him to the cruise."

"…"

Lan was very shocked.

"Lan, you aren't gonna blow are you?"

"…No, I-I'm fine…."

Lan sat down, feeling all kinds of emotions.

Sadness, disappointment, anger, jealousy, and love, all at the same time.

Lan then fainted.


	5. Chapter 5: New Navis

Chapter 5: New Navi's

The next day he woke up to his PET ringing.

"Good to see you up! It's Saturday!"

"What? But I feel asleep on Wednesday!"

"You fainted pretty hard Lan. You had Mom scared to death."

"Ok… That was the email. What does it say?"

"……………… Ok, it's from Dad. He wants us at Scilab pronto!"

"Alright! Nothing like a little something from dad! Let's go!"

Lan got dressed, wearing his vest, but with a red T-shirt, with black jeans and his bandana. He and Megaman Set out for Scilab.

"Dad? It's us."

"Great! Come on in!"

"What was it you wanted to show me?"

"It's this!"

Lan's dad held up a disk.

"It's a disk."

"More than that, it contains Data from an alternate time line!"

"How's that possible?"

"Apparently, your grandfather figured that out. It has data on two "Hunters". One's is X.. The other is Zero."

"Go on."

"It seems to be they were very strong, possibly as strong as Megaman!"

"What!"

"I have made them into Navi's. I want to download them to your PET. They can use Battle chips!"

"Alright, is that ok Megaman?"

"I'm ok with rooming with them."

"Alright, Dad, download them!"

"Ok, downloading…..Done!"

All of the sudden, two figures warp in. One has a jewel encrusted on his head. He had a buster like Megaman. The other looked a bit like Protoman, but had a "Z" symbol on his shoulders. He had a sword, with a jewel on the end. Once they were formed, they were a bit shocked.

"Where are we?" Said the blue one.

"I'm sure Sigma has something to do with this!" Said the red one.

"Guys, guys! Calm down. You have been downloaded onto a PET."

"… Is this like the mission where we had to be sent into the computer?"

"No Zero, I doubt it. The last thing I remember was being in a sleep pod…"

"Well, we should be introduced. I'm Megaman."

"I'm X, and this is Zero."

"Hmp. Where are we Megaman?"

"You are in a PET, your data was downloaded onto it."

"Megaman… You wouldn't happen to know a Dr. Thomas Light?"

"No, I don't. Sorry."

"What about a Dr. Wily?"

"You know him?"

"How do you know him?"

"He tried to take over the Net, and me and Lan beat him."

"Who is Lan?"

A screen appears with Lan's face on it.

"I'm Lan. I operate Megaman."

"Operate? You mean control?"

"A little, I send him weapons and things. How do you know Dr. Wily Zero?"

"… He created me…."

"He did?" Megaman Said.

"He was trying to defeat a Robot named Megaman, and so he built me. Dr. Light Built X From Megaman's blue prints."

"Wow."

"Who built you?"

"I was "Built" By Dr. Hikari. I was made with Human DNA."

"That's amazing.

Warning! Warning! The Scilab Central control has been infected with viruses!

"Megaman, lets rock!"

"Can we join in Lan?"

"Sure, why not. I'm interested in your abilities."

Lan and the Navi's head for the Mission control, and Lan jacks in.

"Whoa, that's a lot of viruses!"

"We can take them, come on!

Lan makes his first draw, and gets a lucky draw. He gets a Django Battlechip, which he uses to take out some of the viruses. Zero pulls his saber out and slash's at them, getting more then Megaman gets! Now its X's turn. He charges his buster and fires, wiping out over 90 viruses! Megaman wasn't gonna lose to a newbie, so he used his Double Soul! He uses Napalm Soul, He aims and fires his rapid-fire gun, and wipes out an equal amount of viruses. Soon after a few cocky attacks, the battle was over. X had the most, with Megaman in second. Zero came dead last, feeling pretty scorned.

"Wow X, you're very good! Glad to have you on our side!"

"Thanks, I've had practice."

"Zero, you did well also!"

"…"

"Don't worry, you get use to it."

"Lan, lets Jack out. You have to get ready for the party!"

"Oh, yeah, right!" Let's go, Megaman, X, Zero, logging out.


	6. Chapter 6: Iris, Luminie and Love

Chapter 6:Iris, Luminie, and love

Lan quickly got home, geared up for the cruise. But when he got there, Gaia was waiting.

"Hello Hikari.

"…You must be the new neighbor. What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you, that when you come, don't be intimidated when you see me and Mayl together."

"Come again?"

"Me and Mayl, we like each other. Were a couple."

"… Oh, ok… Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna Net Battle you. Will you net battle me?"

"Sure, always looking for a challenge."

"Lets Jack into my Stadium-gram."

"Jack in, Axl, Execute!"

"Jack in, Megaman, Execute!"

Megaman stood they're and observed his opponent. He had two hand guns, Thrusters on his feet, meaning panel attacks are useless..

"Huh?" X looked at him…

"Axel! What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"Do I know you?"

Zero and X gasped.

"Battle Routine, Set!"

"Execute!"

Megaman Jumped at Axl, trying to punch him. Axl jumped, and shot a funny looking shot at him., Megaman got hit, but stood his ground. Megaman wanted to get this over with fast, so he used a program advance, life sword. Axl jumped towards Megaman. Megaman slashed at him, and Axl took terrible damage. Axl shot another funny shot at Megaman, but Megaman dodged it. Megaman finished it by Using Wide blade.

"Axl, logging out."

"I expected your Navi to be stronger."

"He will get better, trust me."

"But, can you do something for me…"

"What's that?"

"Protect Mayl. With your life. Nothing should happen to her, ok?"

"… I will. With my life."

Lan went up-stairs and got ready. He wore a black tux with a white bow. He took off his bandana, much to Megaman's surprise. He picked out a white Tux program with a black bow tie for Megaman. Then he jacked Megaman into the copy bot. They then went to Mayl's house. Lan knocked on the door, and Roll opened the door (Looks like Yai got generous), wearing a pink dress with Hot Pink earrings. Megaman's Jaw dropped. She ushered them in, and they waited for Mayl. She came down-stairs, wearing a white dress, with white gloves and white earrings, with make-up, and glitter on her face. Lan would've Complemented her a lot if Gaia didn't come down with her.

"W-w-wow, Mayl. Your look… Astonishing…"

"Giggle Thanks Lan. Lets go, Yai's waiting."

Gaia took Mayl's hand, Roll grabbed Megaman's hand, and Lan got stuck with X and Zero.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Hmm, what? Tell her what?"

"You like her. I know it."

"Coming from someone like you Zero, I don't really know what to say."

"…"

"Zero has fallen in love before."

"What? Zero? What was her name?"

"..Iris…"

"! Iris? She saved Megaman before…."

"!"

"But sacrificed herself to save him."

"…"

"But they brought her back. Maybe you'll see her."

"I hope so…"

"How bout you X?"

"There really isn't anyone in my life like that…"

"Oh come on X, There's Alia."

"Were just friends."

"Whatever X. If the real Axel was here, he'd make a snappy comment."

"The real Axel?"

"We have an Axel in our world, he looks a little bit like that Navi. He's gone missing though…"

"How sad."

"It was a true tragedy. He was a top class hunter. He could've wiped those punks with a little more training."

"Here we are."

The ship looked as if the Titanic would have met its match, it was so huge. But Lan was more focused on Mayl…

"_Mayl looks so beautiful… I wish I was with her. Lan, snap out of it man! You're losing your sanity. But Mayl..._"

They boarded the ship, with Yai waiting. "Mayl! Lan! Is this the boy you were telling me about?"

"Yep. Ain't he cute?"

"Oh he's a keeper."

"Uh, Yai… I thought this was a party, not a business trip."

"Whoops, daddy is selling this program that starts with a L… Any who, let me show you guys around."

"I'll stay behind" said Lan.

"I will as well" Said Gaia.

The girls went exploring, Megaman and Roll went dancing, while Lan and Gaia stood alone.

"So, X, Zero, What are you guys up for pitting against each other?"

"Well, I don't mind if Zero doesn't."

"I don't. How do we battle?"

"I give you guys a certain number of chips, and you use them to your advantage. If you need to know what they do, ask me."

"Ok. Ready X?"

"Born ready!"

"Battle Routine, Set!"

"Execute!"

X and Zero appear on a battle-field, and Lan loads chips for both of them. Zero doesn't know that he has the awesome Gundesol SP Chip, but He sticks with a WideSword. X Finds the MarkCannon to be a nice weapon, in which he's right.

Both pick they're chips, and attack! Zero uses WideSword, and his Z-Saber becomes a WideSword. He's enjoying this so far. X Downloads his MarkCannon, and he locks onto Zero and fires. Zero is hit, but still dashes at X. He slashes at him, X jumps, and downloads Cannon. He nicks a few shots off Zero, and Zero falls to his knees. But not giving up, He used the sword combination he saw Megaman did. He uses Life Sword, and X Gets hurt Badly. He looks at his chips, and discovers a nice looking chip. Zero Charges in and goes for the finish, when out of no-where, X uses the Django Chip! Zero is badly injured. X decides to bring it down to his level by using Long Sword. They both Slash at each other, and they both Log Out, and it ended in a tie.

"Pant pant pant That was a great battle… We should do that again sometime." Zero says while panting.

"Hey, Where's Gaia?"

"AGGGGHHHHH!"

Lan rush's to action.

"What happened?"

"Someone stole the Luminie program!"

X and Zero gasp.

"You two know something." Lan says.

"Well, Luminie was our latest enemy. He wanted to make a reploid utopia. But he wanted to kill all the humans too. We stopped him, but he struck Axel badly, and he disappeared after that…"

"Hmm. Maybe there is a connection."

"Possibly. Sir, what was it suppose to do?"

"It would enhance a Navi's abilities, changing his form into an angel like Navi."

"That's Luminie! We have to get back!"

"Ok, on it. I know who to start with also."


	7. Chapter 7: The Bet

Chapter 7: The Bet

Meanwhile, Megaman and Roll are having a good time…

"Roll, you look lovely."

"Thanks Mega…"

"Roll, what's wrong?"

".. D-do you think Navi's can fall L-l-l…"

"Love?"

"Yeah….."

"Well, I believe so. If we are to be like humans, I think love is a factor."

"… Mega, d-do you lik-"

"Hey guys." It was Axl. Megaman smiles.

"Hey Axl, how are you doing?"

"Very good. I want to Net Battle her."

"Roll? Uh, Roll, is that what you want?"

"Sure, I could use it."

"No battle Chips.

"You're on Axl."

Roll and Axel jack into his Copy bot. Megaman waits.

_I wonder what Roll wanted to ask…D--did she want to ask if I like her… Do I? Maybe I do… Why do I feel this way? Is it my DNA? Or can Navis really love? I wonder… Do I truly love her?_

_Should I tell her? Why are there so many Questions?_

"Mommy, I like someone. What do I do?"

"Well Hub honey, you should tell her how you feel. If you bottle them up, you will feel bad. I you really like her, try holding her hand and telling her….

_Was-was that a memory? A human Memory? How can I remember something like that…_

_Yes, I should tell her…_

Megaman Jacked into Axl's copy bot.

He saw that Roll had lost.

"Mega, you taught him quite a bit of stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"You taught me some moves, remember Megaman?"

".. I don't."

"How sad. How about a Net Battle?"

"Well.."

"Good. Jack us in."

"Mega, I'll give you chips for Double soul."

Megaman and Axel jacked into Megaman's copy bot. They began.

"Hey Megaman, wanna raise the stakes?"

"What are you up too…."

"Winner dances with Roll."

"No! I will not use Roll as a trophy!"

"Ok Megaman, have it your way."

They started. Megaman started by using double Soul Search Soul.

He then used The Search Shot. Axl took the bullet. Axl jumped and shot that same funny shot again…

Megaman got hit, but Megaman retaliated by using his Search Shot again. Axl dodged it and used Search Shot! Megaman was shocked. Megaman was just annoyed. He used his Mega Buster, Axl again took the bullet. But then grew a Buster also! Megaman was catching on. Axl can learn his opponent's weapons. Megaman then knew this had to be over quick. He then Charged his buster then fired. Axl again took the bullet, but of course did the same attack. Megaman smiled. He Charged his as well, but dodged Axl's shot and fired his, thus defeating him. They both Jack out.

"So that's your ability- Copy ability. I suppose you're loaded with Copy Damage Chips?"

"I don't really have a need for those, but I have some, yes."

Megaman regains his control over the Copy bot.

"Alright Megaman you win. You get to dance with Roll."

"What? Mega, what's he talking about?"

"What? Axl, I didn't agree to that!"

"Really? I recorded it."

Sure, I will. I'll win for sure!

"Mega, tell me you didn't say that…"

"He did Roll, I suggested that we shouldn't."

"No you didn't! You suggested it!"

"Really? I have a play-back of what I said."

I don't think we should, it's not right.

Aw, come on you wimp!

No! I will not play Roll for a trophy!

"Roll! Your not gonna believe that?"

"I wish I couldn't Mega…"

"Roll…"

"Mega, get out of here…"

"W-what?"

"I said leave!"

"Roll…"

"Megaman, you shouldn't have done that…"

Megaman leaves, but with a broken heart.


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbroken

Chapter 8: Heartbroken

Meanwhile, Lan looks for Gaia.

Lan looks in the ball room, where Megaman comes out of, heartbroken.

"Megaman, what happened?"

".. Roll hates me, thanks to Axl…"

"What did he do?"

"He had a false playback of me saying Roll is a trophy, which I was going to win…"

"How can he do that?"

"… It's one of his abilities."

"What do you mean X?"

Megaman catch's on.

"That's more than enough X, I have to get back!"

"Ok, glad I could help."

"Lan, we have to find you-know-who!"

"Right Zero, lets go!"

Lan looks everywhere, but no success. He finally finds him with Mayl at the bow of the ship.

Before Lan try's to get at them, he hide's himself.

"Mayl, you look wonderful. Why did you bring me? You had you little friend Hikari."

"I wanted to bring you Gaia. You are my boyfriend."

Lan was hurt. He had known Mayl since childhood, and Mayl fell for a guy he met a few days ago. But what killed Lan was what happened next.

Gaia kissed Mayl, right in front of Lan. Lan felt something shatter. He felt his heart beating, and just started sobbing. Lan couldn't believe what happened. All those emotions he had earlier had returned, but stronger. Lan was very confused. He gathered up all his pride, and it took a while, and went to talk to Mayl.

"Lan, you're a mess. What happened?"

"N-never mind that. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"In private?"

"Um sure. I'll be back Gaia."

"Ok, I'll be waiting forever."

"Giggle"

Lan took Mayl to an empty cabin.

"Lan, will you tell me what the heck your doing?"

"Listen Mayl, that guy is trouble."

"Why do you say that? Are you jealous?"

"… Sorta, but that's not the whole story."

"Then what is?"

"He only likes you so he could on this ship!"

"What are you talking about? Lan, you're out of your gourd!"

"No, he wanted to get that program Yai was talking about!"

"Why? What does it do?"

"It strengthens the user by ten-fold!"

"Why would he want that?"

"I have no idea, but I know he has it!"

"You can not confirm that."

"…"

"Lan, your being an idiot!"

"Mayl, how long have we known each other?"

"Since Childhood…"

"Then why would I lie to you?"

"You're just jealous."

"I'm not! Wait…"

"See, you are!"

"Only because…"

"Because?"

Lan went in and kissed her. Mayl Eyes widened, but then they relaxed a bit. It was different than Gaia's. Although his was nice, Lan's was warm, soft, and more enjoyable.

"L-lan…"

"Mayl, trust me. He's bad news."

She shakes her head.

"Lan, I like him. I really can't believe you."

Lan stood silently.

He paused for a good while. There was a knock on the door. It was Gaia.

"Mayl, something wrong?"

"Not anymore Gaia."

Mayl left, but with a sad expression. She was wondering if she did the right thing.

Meanwhile, Megaman went back, and found Roll dancing with Axl.

"Axl, your holding me a bit tight…"

"Why, you don't like that?"

"I'd like some space….."

He loosened his grip, but then saw Megaman, and confronted him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fixing something. Hi-yah!"

Megaman Punched Axl hard.

"Mega, what did you do that for!"

"He played you Roll!"

"W-what?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"You know that recording is fake Axl. Tell us how?"

"What is he talking about Axl? Mega, I heard you voice. I even ran a check, and it was confirmed!"

"Because it was my voice, but not me."

"What are you saying Mega?"

Megaman faced Axl.

"You can copy weapons and attack patterns, right?"

"…"

"You can also copy Forms, shapes, designs, and voices."

"What? Is he telling the truth Axl?"

"Hehehehe…Hahahahaha…MWWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Jack in!"

Megaman jacked into Axl's copy bot.

"You right, Megaman. I did."

"All those shots at me, they were Copy Shots!"

"Your right, but you can't beat me now!"

"There is one way! Lan, Lan!"


	9. Chapter 9: Ultimate Snycro

Chapter 9: The Death of Lan

"Huh? That's Megaman! Lan, pick it up!"

"Megaman, what is it? I'm not in the mood…"

"Lan, Axl Lied to Roll, and he has my ability's, my identity, possibly my DNA!"

"What? We can't let that happen! What do you need?"

"Start the Guts program!"

"But Megaman, that'll take a while for it to install!

"Just operate me until it's done! We can't let him get away!"

"Right! Starting…. ok, it's going! I'll send some chips!"

"Great Lan!"

"Battle Routine, Set!"

"Execute!"

Megaman starts By using Gundesol, they had to be careful. They attacked him, and Axl fired at him. Megaman stopped and rolled, he couldn't be hit! He used then a program advance, Zeta Cannon! Megaman disappears. Axl looks around, and Megaman fires his cannon at him! Axl got hit!

"Lan, lets finish this!"

"Right!"

Megaman and Lan focus on each others energies, and became Synced! They did Full Snycro! Megaman used the Blue Moon Chip. But then the most horrible thing happened. Megaman was hit with a copy shot.

A screen appeared with Gaia's face on it.

"MWHAHAHAHAH!"

"Good work Axl!"

"What? Gaia!"

"Now we are Synced! Mwhahahaha!"

And that's a good thing too!

FWOOSH

"Gah, gah, AHHHH!"

"Protoman!"

"Protoman, reporting for duty!"

"You look like that's Wood Guts! You must've got the program!"

"Yes, and it gives me a Bamboo Sword!"

"But that means…."

Chaud was standing right next to Lan.

"For once, I'm glad you are coming uninvited!"

"Thanks, I think.."

"Ahh!"

Lan now saw Gaia, but in pain.

"It must be because he's in full Syncro!"

"That's it Hikari!"

Gaia push's a few buttons. Then, Axl flashes, then being's to take form of the Luminie program. Then, Mayl comes out fro the ball room.

"Lan! I was wrong! I don't love him! I love you!"

"M-Mayl?"

She ran over to Lan.

"That was a stupid thing I did… Lan, don't-"

"The next thing she knew, she was in Lan's arms, kissing him.

"Lan…"

"Mayl, its ok. I understand. I've done some pretty stupid stuff in the past."

"Oh Lan!"

"I'm still here!"

A laser came from Gaia's hand. It struck Lan.

"GAH!"

"LAN!"

"… Don't touch her… Eh…"

"Lan, stop, your going to hurt yourself!"

"MWHAHAHAHAH! It won't help now girl, it has already started!"

"What do you mean Gaia?"

"It doesn't just make the Navi stronger, it creates the Ultimate Snycro!"

"What does that mean?"

"The Navi and operator become one, and the Navi comes to the Real World and fuses with its operator!"

"No! We can't let that happen Megaman!"

"Too late!"

Gaia slowly took Axl's new form, and when he fully became Axl, he grabbed Mayl and flew to the top of the ship.

"Let Mayl go!"

"Then come and get me Lan!"

"Lan, don't!"

"Megaman, Jack Out!"

Lan ran up to the top. Once he got there, He saw Gaia holding Mayl over the rail.

"Let her go Gaia! It's me you want!"

"Exactly!"

He drops Mayl on the deck, and charges at Lan. He grabs him, and throws him over-board.

"LAN!"

"Are those sharks I see?"

He was right, sharks circled Lan's Position, and dove. Bubbles came up, and then they stopped.

"YOU MONSTER!"

Mayl started sobbing, and pounding on Gaia. She hit him for a good while, then just fell to her knee's and cried.

"LLLLLAAAAAANNNNN!"

Then all of a sudden, Dr. Hikari's helicopter flew over.

"Here! Give these to X and Zero!"

He dropped them on deck. X and Zero had Transferred to Chaud's PET before Lan fell.

They were two copy bots, but one had a funny looking arm and one had a sword on the back.

"I got it." Chaud said.

He jacked them into them, and X and Zero came alive, but with Weapons.

"Zero, you ready?"

"Born ready X."

They jumped at him. X Shot Gaia lots of times, all hitting. Gaia grunted, and was hurt. He shot lasers at them. Zero jumped up and slashed at the laser, cutting it off. He jumped again and slashed Gaia.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! You fools, it enhance's my ability's! I can copy your attacks by being inflicted with them!

"Then let's finish this!"

X and Zero crouched, then jumped at him. Zero slashed at mach speed, and X shot a huge beam. Gaia then fell to his knees.

"W-What power…."

Chapter 10: Ultimate Snycro

After the defeat of Gaia, they striped him of the program and put him in the ships brig.

"Mayl? You ok?"

"No Yai, it was my fault….."

"What was?"

"Lan died because of me…. If I didn't get mad at him, he wouldn't be dead by now. I should've listened…"

"Oh Mayl… I feel so sorry for you… but I would've done the same."

"Still, it was my fault…."

Suddenly, there was a rumble. Gaia crashed through the wall, and laughed.

"You fools should've searched my PET, I made a copy! But now I will release its full power!"

"But Gaia, we agreed not to use it!"

"It's sad, isn't it? I have to send away my Navi, but its well worth it!"

"But sir-"

"You're not a real Navi!"

"W-what?"

"You're a reploid's data!"

"I knew it, it is Axl!"

A flash of light went into Megaman's copy bot, showing Axl.

"Am-am I a-a fake?"

"No, you're the reploid. But I blocked your memories! You can't remember anything, do you?"

"…"

"I thought as much. A Navi-"

"I do remember. X, got a date with Alia yet?"

"AXL! You remember!"

Axl Jacked into Megaman's copy bot and then the three rushed together, and X gave a big hug. "Um... X… We can't breathe…"

"How touching. But I will finish this now. PARADISE LOST!"

W-what is that black hole doing?"

"It's going to suck us in, we have to destroy Gaia!"

"But how can we? He can copy all our moves, and he's makes them 10 times stronger!"

"We have no choice!"

"Just like old times, Ehh guys?"

"Let's go!"

Axl, X and Zero charged at him. Axl picked up some hand guns he found lying on the ground from the fallen security guards and started shooting. Gaia Shot a laser at him, but he rolled out of the way. Zero went in and slashed him a few times before he had to jump away from his Gold fist punch. X Shot a beam at him, and then ducked under his lager beam.

"What are we going to do? He sends all of our attacks back stronger than before!"

"If only Lan was here…"

"Lan…"

Mayl shed a tear and it fell into the water. Just then, A flash appeared, then a column of light shot up from the water. Out of it, stepped Megaman.

"W-what?"

The voice spoke, but it wasn't of Lan's.

"Mayl, get out of the way."

"L-lan? You're alive?"

"BATTLE ROUTINE, SET!"

"EXECUTE!"

"Lan" flew towards Gaia, and started attacking with his buster. Gaia took lots of damage.

"I'll just copy- wait, how come I can't copy you!"

"Because I'm in Ultimate Snycro, don't you see?"

"No! That can't happen!"

Gaia and Lan charged at each other. Gaia used a Time Bomb, and Lan destroyed it with a Cannon. Gaia Threw a Boomer, and Lan uses a Long Sword to deflect it. Gaia then put in Long Sword as well. They went in and locked swords. Lan and Gaia both used Step Sword. They dashed past each-other. Lan grasped his chest, showing a sign of pain.

"HAHAHAHAH! You do not stand a chance Lan Hikari!"

"Lan? I'm not Lan, I **AM _HUB_**!"

"H-Hub? It can not be!"

"What?" Mayl was also surprised.

"It does not matter! I shall destroy you! DELTA RAY!"

All of a sudden, he brought out a long sword and Slashed by him multiple times. "Hub" Staggered.

"Grrrr….."

Hub then got up.

"Lan, don't hurt yourself!"

Just then, Gaia shot a laser towards Mayl.

"AHHHHH!"

Hub jumped in front of her, taking in the laser.

"I see Lan has a bit of control left."

Gaia then grabbed Mayl. Hub got very angry, and brought out his own Boomer. Hub put in Air Shoes and picked her up.

"Lan, are you in there?"

The mask opened. It was someone that Mayl had not recognized. He looked like Lan, but she knew it wasn't.

"Mayl, get out of her. Me and my brother can finish this."

He put her on the deck, and headed to Gaia. He started to glow.

"I want this over with now. GUTS STYLE!"

He glowed more.

"HUB STYLE!"

All of a sudden, He changed form.

"CHARGE SHOT!"

Gaia got nervous.

"BLUE MOON, BATTLE CHIP IN!"

A laser shot at Hub, but it did nothing.

"Gaia, you've caused me enough trouble. You can give up or perish."

"Hub, you will not defeat me!"

He pulled something out. It was a DarkChip.

"DarkChip in, download!"

Just then, Gaia became stronger. He charged his buster.

"ULTIMATE BEAM!"

Hub then saw his opportunity.

"HUB BEAM!"

They both shot, and when they collided, Hub lost a lot of momentum.

"Lan, I can't do it! He's too strong!"

"Then let me join in!"

"Your still hurt from the shark attack!"

"You don't have a choice! I'm coming anyway!"

Just then, Someone appeared next to Hub.

"Hub, we can do it together! Come on!"

"R-Right!"

They both stopped, and charged up.

"Ready?"

"Lets rock!"

HIKARI BEAM!

They both shot a twirling beam, destroying the other beam.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The beam hit Gaia, and Gaia exploded. The black hole disappeared.

"Uh……"

Hub fell, Lan disappeared. Mayl rushed over to him.

"Hub, you ok?"

"No, I'm leaving. Tell Lan that it was great to see him, and I love him."

"Sniff I promise I will Hub, I promise…"

Hub disappears, showing Lan, with his PET on his side.


	10. Ending: All Goes Well Ends Well

Ending: Alls goes well ends well

"Uh…."

"Lan! You're Awake!"

"Mom? I'm fine mom, I-"

"It's not mom Lan."

Lan opened his eyes.

"Mayl? What are you doing here?"

"…"

"What's wrong Mayl?"

"Don't you dare do something that stupid again Lan Hikari!"

She gave him a big hug.

"Haha, it's good to see you ok Mayl."

"I'm sorry Lan…"

Mayl started crying. Lan grabbed her hand.

"I won't Mayl. Just don't get in the line of fire."

She cried. She just laughed and gave him a big kiss. He did the same, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Knock Knock

"Hello love birds."

Lan and Mayl broke, and they blushed.

"Chaud, on cue."

"You had us worried Lan. You were out cold for a week."

"What?"

"Mayl stayed here the whole time, waiting the whole time."

"You did?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone again, you might go do another stupid thing"

"What happened to X and the others?"

"Dr. Hikari is fixing them up."

Just then Yai and Dex walked in.

"Lan, that was amazing!"

"Man, I wish I was here to see that!"

"Too bad Dex, it won't happen again, I hope."

"Mega, you ok?"

"Uhh…. Yah, except the bump on my head…"

"Guts, that took guts!"

"Gutsman!"

"Do not do that again Megaman, you might get deleted."

"Glide!"

"Mega, if you do that again, I'll delete you myself!"

"Ok, ok Roll I won't."

"But here's a hero's gift."

She gave him a kiss.

"Megaman, ouch, you ok?"

"Roger Lan, ow."

"Let's enjoy our summer vacation for real this time Megaman."

"I agree, lets start by taking meds. Get me a doctor Navi!"

"You rang?"

Meddy entered.

"Meddy."

"Roll."

"GUTS!"

"I have this covered Meddy."

"You couldn't bandage a Mettuar if you tried!"

"What? Wanna put you meds where your mouth is?"

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"Jasmine?"

"Sigh Let's go…"

"Battle Routine Set!"

"EXECUTE!"

Just then, the Navi's duked it out.

"Lan, could you bring me back to my PET?"

"Gladly."

Lan jacks Megaman out of Lan's PC.

"Uh, guts, Dex, get me out of here."

"Please do the same Ms. Yai."

"Haha, sure guys."

"My pleasure Glide."

Let go of my hair!

You let go of my dress!

GRRRRR!

YAAAAAHHH!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**The End**


End file.
